Unusual Conventions
by Dopey-The Dopester
Summary: Bella doesnt know what she's gotten into when she meets the mysterious Mr. Masen at the ball. Will all her hopes go up in flames when she finds out who he really is? Or will she embrace his unusual conventions?
1. Chapter 1

**(No i dont own Twilight! but I love to play around) Enjoy**

_ She was beautiful. Too good for the likes of me, but i couldn't resist. I had to know._

I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up-my body on full alert. I knew this was not where I was supposed to be. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to leave. Something- call it fate if you must- told me I needed to stay here and not flee with all my common sense.

Truly it hadn't gotten me that far in life. I was a 21 college graduate with no job prospects other than working for my best friend's sister. It was something to pay the bills but made me feel like my degree would be nothing but a shelf decoration in my ratty apartment. Not to say that Rose was a bad boss or anything but she just wasn't the morning person we all strive to be and came off as a real bitch sometimes. Which is part of the reason I'm here in the first place. In her true Miranda Priestly fashion- Rose just had to have her secretary at the event of the year. Stating she couldn't simply go stag and I had to show up and help her network the Halloween Ball.

Now you would think she would have asked me to ride with her if she had such an aversion to going alone, but no. She had to make her grand entrance as the always stunning, fashion-forward, independent bitch she truly was in the public eye. And I had no doubt tomorrow every gossip and fashion mag would have her sporting whatever designer she wore tonight.

I sigh once again looking around. The ballroom was setup like some kind of grand fairytale. For a second it felt like I was at Cinderella's ball. Any minute now she would be running towards the large wooden doors, down the long pretentious hallway that led to the stone steps in the front. No doubt she would have that pumpkin carriage waiting for her to hop right in before the last stroke of twelve.

I checked my phone for the time seeing that is was only 11:45. Sighing out loud while trying to keep my hand away from my hair that Ang helped me with. I knew I wasn't much to look at but with this dress given by my wonderful boss-insert your own brand of sarcasm- had been made to fit my body. The dress had intricate designs all over the bodice and bottom. The metallic red-orange color was one of a kind in this crowd of royal purples and blues. There were even some bright reds in there. I was sure one of them had to be Rose. But which one?

That feeling came again. Someone was watching me. I hoped it wasn't Rose or else my life was over. She would glare at me for being late and not finding her immediately in this large crowd of the rich and fabulous. I turned quickly hoping to catch the culprit in the act. My eyes met the greenest pair of eyes I've ever seen. They sucked me in, leaving me breathless. I blinked and shook my head a bit before looking back. This time I took it all in. He was tall, 6'2 maybe taller. The tuxedo outlined his body perfectly. He was muscular but not overly so. It was something about his smile that let me know. He was dangerous. The kind of boy my father would have a field day with looking him up in the police database.

He was walking over to me. I stood frozen in place. This man, no! This demi-god was walking towards me. The smile looking more and more like the cat that caught the canary. And it just so happens that I'm the caged bird. Tweet tweet. His walk was full of confidence. He had a goal and he knew he would achieve it with no interruptions. The air was thick as he approached me.

Before I knew it he was infront of me. His smile turned down right sinful as he stared down at me. "Are you lost?" His voice flooded my mind and I stepped back. Shaking my head I replied "Excuse me?"

As if it was possible he became more handsome in an instant giving me a deep chuckle before stepping back into me. "I asked if you were lost. Who do you belong to little one?"

Wait what?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the hold ups! All mistakes are mine. The characters are property of their author. **

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

_How could I make her mine. It doesn't matter. She's already mine. Just doesn't know it yet._

I took a step back from him to try and seriously analyze the situation. One, there was a gorgeous man in front of me. Two, he seems to be in good mental health for the most part so his questions should relate to the current situation at hand. I'm at a ball without a date so maybe that's what he's talking about.

"I'm here with my boss, Ms. Hale. Have you seen her?" This must have been what he wanted to know. His smile is causing my mind to shut down. There is no way this is not a dream. Men like him do not fall from the sky and talk to ordinary women like me. My hands fold behind my back as I notice they are shaking. My eyes don't leave his deep pools of emerald green. I felt swallowed up by them. "Of course I have. Please come with me." He held out his arm for me.

It seemed like nothing at first but I knew it meant more than that. If I took it I had put my trust in this strange highly attractive man who I was sure was spouting nonsense but a few seconds ago. I can't tell you what it was about him. I can't tell you how his gaze made me feel. All I can say was my hand was attached to his arm like it had found its rightful home after a thousand years. He was strong underneath his tuxedo. I could feel the muscles underneath my fingers becoming tense and then relaxing again. His face never changed but his body was responding to me. He started to walk and I followed. It was almost like we were dancing the way our bodies moved.

Each step in sync.

He would breathe in while I exhaled.

It was all consuming… well almost.

"There you are, Bella! I've been looking for you everywhere." The evil witch of the west said her fake voice of concern never wavering. I knew once the night was over she would have my head for not being where she wanted me to be. "So this is the woman you were looking for Rose? Had I known she was such a beauty I would have offered my assistance." He smiled wickedly at me looking as if I was the last drop of water on earth and boy does he want a drink.

"Oh! Edward Masen, you are such a charmer. Your sure to make women swoon at your feet everywhere you go." Rose laughs her fake laugh before grabbing my arm and subtly pulling me to her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need a moment with my assistant." and just like that I am taken away from the Adonis know as Edward Masen.

Rose drags me towards the nearest exit, to yell at me I bet. Her grip on my arm didn't lessen when we finally came to a stop. She turned to look at me. Her eyes were ablaze with fury. Something in me knew i may not have a job much longer. "What the hell were you doing with Edward?" her voice gets all high and mighty as if she knows more than what she is saying. "Nothing, he was helping me find you." I say clearly agitated with her attitude. She was nothing more than one of those preppy cheerleader types who grew up and had everything her way. While I maybe the book worm that works for her, I am not a doormat.

"Is that so? It looked like he was helping with a lot more than that Isabella." Her eyes squint at me and I know that she's serious. I shake my head refusing to acknowledge that anything happened other than Edward helping me find my boss. She sighs, rolls her eyes, and turns from me. "Have it your way Isabella. But mark my words. Men like Edward don't perform acts of kindness just for the sake of it. Its all done with a bigger picture in mind." She walks two steps before turning around and motioning for me to follow behind her like the good secretary I am. One day I swear I'll quit this forsaken job. Its never been something I wanted to do. I'd rather work at a newspaper or own a small bookstore one day. But that day is too far off for my student loans to hear about it.

Waking up after sex dreams isn't something I had to deal with often; but for the last week since the ball my mind could think of nothing else. Edward Masen and his electric touch had been haunting me. I had mistyped four invoices that week alone. The initials E.M. were everywhere and I couldn't help thinking about the tall and handsome man from a week ago. But the one thing that plagued my mind.

Was he thinking about me?

EPOV

_Will I ever see him again? Did he feel it too?_

I can't really say what it is i do for a living. Some people would find what i call fun criminal. Some would call me a mobster; others would go further and say monster. But to me its all business. My Nonno would say the same thing, he's the one that made me into this monster. I stub my cigar out as the two men walk into my office. Knowing I will not be offering one to these cazzo maiali, it would be seen as rude, and I maybe a monster but mama always taught me with manners; even if the company I keep has none.

"Welcome, Don Volturi. What a fine day it is to be in your presence." My grin is as fake as the gold ring Aro Volturi wears on his right hand. Its a farce I do not plan on keeping on for very long. But I will maintain it as until this man proves he is no longer useful to me. For now he may live, on borrowed air.

"You as well, Don Maestri. It has been a long time since I've saw you my friend. The last time must have been at your cousin, Alice, wedding." I smile pouring a scotch for my guess as he buttons his coat. "May I sit with you" he ask. We're going through this dance. The same one we have done countless times with others of our own status. It's respect among the families and seen as insult to forgo it. I extend my hand with a smile. And this meeting gets serious for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**Nonno- grandpa**

**Cazzo maiali- fucking pig**

**Alright! School is almost over and I've got more free time now! I'll try for two chapter's per month! I was struggling to juggle it all but i promise you this is one story I will not give up! The idea has been floating in my mind for too long! **

**That being said, I need a beta. Someone to catch all my slip ups and grammar error's I'm an educational english major, but I'm far from perfect! No yelling at me will be allowed. Please be respectful to what I do as it is not easy. If it was then everyone and their grandma would do it. I will try to answer any questions I have raised without giving anything away. This shall be my first time writing a mob story but I think I'm off to a good start. Please REVIEW! that way I can write more or less! **

**peace and love,**

**DTD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sooo Sorry about the wait you guys. I know it has been awhile but life has been running me crazy. But I'm back. _**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

_He dazzled me. Then left my side to haunt me._

I couldn't wait to get this man out of my sight. He had so much coming his way. I would make sure he get's everything that's coming to him and then some. Don Volturi was as slimey and as two-faced as they come. I knew he would be a problem when it came to moving the drugs a tad bit earlier than expected but shit happens. Fed's watch places carefully when they think they got something on you. Especially when your last name is Masen but to all other Italian families we are the Maestri. It was the name my Nonno brought with him overseas from Sicily, too bad the assholes at immigration didn't understand him at the time and judged him off of his slightly red hair as Irish and a Masen at that.

Stupido cazzo

The name change was legal but it helped keep our family a bit safer. Most hits were put out on a Maestri not a Masen. And it helped cover our trail from the cops, they never wanted to deal with us anyway but this made it easier to get away with things using my americanized last name. Maestri was a crook but Masen was a saint. Masen did charity events, held fundraisers, and even donated to the police and fire Masen family could do no wrong. The Maestri, however, were responsible for all the murder and chaos in the city of Chicago. But the only one who knew that name were the ones who lived in this world. Where turning on your car may get you killed or stopping for a routine traffic stop and being shot up before you can blink twice. This was the mafia and I was next in line to take over.

Edward Antonio Maestri Masen.

Don Maestri.

The Family would be under my control and this ass would be one of the many that would meet his end. Don Volturi was a man feared and respected because he held power with the low lifes around the bad neighborhoods. His business was corrupt and his family was on it's last leg trying to make a dime out of a nickel. What he should be doing here today is begging for me not to end his family line with him. Pop's and him had a war about four years back over disrespect and territory. Pop's felt insulted that his old friend had sided with those Jersey boys when it came to pushing coke, it wasn't that he didn't do business with us, just that he never even asked us to help him. It made us look weak and the Maestri are anything but that.

So naturally he was not invited to my cousin Jasper's wedding. This caused outrage among the ranks and led to the death of my older brothers. Emmett and I were all thats left of the family head line. That meant two things. 1) It was up to us to keep the family going. 2) I was now set up to become the Don. Not quite the job my father wanted for me but my mother knew it was in me and was on her knees every Sunday to pray for my safety.

The meeting was soon over. Ever since the war ended Aro would make it a point to come over and talk about trading with me on a monthly basis. We went over drop dates, selling rotations and the like. What caught my eye was how every time I asked about the 39th block he was quick to bring up something else. I was never one for loud outburst but he was pushing me. I knew he still thought of me as a kid who just fell into this role but if he wanted me not to cut his throat open he was surely failing that objective. After everything but the 39th block cleared up the meeting was called. I stood up hugged Aro, as was custom for a man of his rank, and he kissed my cheeks in respect. Once he left I sat back in my chair. The lousy figlio di puttana thought that low of me to but I had something in store for him. He didn't know but his little principessa was a coke sniffing puttana. My sources told me she was buying from one of our guys. I asked him for pictures of her next coke party to be sent straight to me. I would then make sure his wife got them at just the right time. This would mark the beginning of the end of Aro.

There was a knock on my door. "Enter" I said running my hand through my hair before I got ready to deal with the next issue. "I got that report done for you." Felix said laying the folder on my waiting hand. I knew he would have it right when I wanted it. I Looked at the name on the file and smiled.

"Thank you, that will be all." I dismissed him and leaned back in my seat. In front of me was a picture of my future. The woman I would marry and then fully take my place as a family man. Ms. Isabella Swan was the one for me. She just didn't know it yet. "Mia Bella." I whispered. It was crazy how one look could make me want someone so much. I read the report. She was 5'8. 21 years old and a recent graduate. She lived alone, her mother lived on the other side of the country while her father had passed away when she was 17. She graduated from Northeastern and decided to stick around and become Rosalie's bitch for the sake of paying off student loans. Her degree was in English with a concentration in Literature, so books was her thing. Interesting. She came from a low-end family. Her parents divorced when she was 5 and she lived with her father. I see that they are both full-blooded Italian and that's really all I had to hear. She's about to get a surprise or two in the next week. I just hope she likes surprises.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Translation. <em>**

**_stupido cazzo- dumb fuck_**

**_figlio di puttana- son of a bitch_**

**_principessa- princess_**

**_Please favorite and review! I love hearing feedback._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm not even going to make up an excuse for the lateness. What can I say, I write when I'm inspired or when I am being motivated. So leave a review, they really make me want to write more. **_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_Step 1 Show her a good time_

Monday morning found me. I tried to hide from it, but that jerk found me. Seems the things I don't want to stick around always do. I wake up to the sound of my phone. My hand shoots out from under the covers to find the noise and silence it, but then I realize. It's Monday. I knew the sounds of "Dark Horse" meant I had 45 minutes to get dress and ready for another day in the hell I call work or else Satan aka Rose would have her pitchfork up my ass. Tossing my phone back on the bed, I roll over and look through my closet for something work appropriate. Finding a plain white tank and my blue blazer I start to look for those damn white pants. They seem to magically appear under my bed. Lucky me. With my clothes all finally on my bed I head off to take my shower. Its never taken me long to shower. This morning is no exception seen that my hot water is no longer working. I sigh thinking about the talk I have to have with Raul about it later. I finish my bathroom duties and dress quickly. The one thing thats never fails me is my hair. It's long and thick and behaves like it's a supermodel all on its own. Too bad it never matches the rest of me. Throwing on some silver flats and grabbing a granola out of the cabinet I'm out the door and down two flights of stairs when I remember. I forgot the damn purse. Running back up and almost tripping on the last step I open the door grab my keys hanging on the hook and my purse thats under it with my life intact. I'm back out the door with 15 minutes to spare. Great. Now lets hope the car doesnt give me any trouble.

Pulling in to the parking lot. I notice Rose's car isn't here yet. That means I have time before the she-devil comes in. I lock the car door and make my way inside. The office is on the 25th floor so the elevator ride takes a minute. Finally arriving at my desk I place my bag underneath. Before I can look up there's a package on my desk. Funny how it seems to be addressed to me and not the office. I look around the room to see if i can spot the person who delivered it. Nope. No ones around. Theres a card in there so I read it. "Will you be mine? Dinner tonight at 8- E" I had to be mis-reading this card. The elegant handwritten note had to be meant for Rose.

And just as they say, ask for the devil and she shall appear. "Bella where's my coffee? I thought we had been over my requirements for the mornings." She stopped short at my desk. I saw her eyes on the flowers and then to the card in my hand. She had that controlled look on her face. The one she put on when she was upset with something but didn't want anyone to know it. "Nice flowers. Who are they from?" Our eyes met. I was as if she dared me not to answer her. "I…. I don't know." I stuttered. Her gazed narrowed then she turned her head away as if she was dismissing the subject. "Keep your personal life out of my office space." was her final retort as she waltz into her office.

The day was going by smoothly. All the appointment were running on time for once. My best friend shot me a text letting me know she had found the perfect dress for me to wear in case there was an emergency. It was funny that she would say such a thing. Angela always had clothes for me, and I never did anything exciting enough for such grand outfits. I guess things would be different if I ever took her up on her offers to go out with her, but that's not going to happen anytime soon. I sent her back a smiley face text just to reassure her feelings on the dress. Knowing I would never wear it personally but pleasing my fashionista was was the bigger priority.

The phone on my desk starts ringing, startling me out of my thoughts. Slamming my cell back into the drawer, I pick up the phone. I place my happy, but serious voice on and answer. " Mrs. Hale's Office, how may I direct your call?" My head tilted to the side to cradle the phone while my hands fetched pen and paper to jot down notes. The voice on the other end chuckled. I could tell it was a man. "I don't think that will be necessary. It seems I'm in contact with the person I wanted to talk to now." I was frozen in place. That voice. His voice. The voice that haunted me in my dreams. I knew it was him but how did he get this number? "W-What can I help you with?" It took all of me to form those words. My eye held close hoping that this was not another day dream. Or worse, that Rose wouldn't come out of her office to put an end to my life. I could hear his smile through the phone. "You can help me with dinner tonight." As if his card wasn't enough of an invite. He simply had to repeat the offer over the phone. I stuttered for an excuse as to why I must decline the offer but I'm cut off. "I'm not taking no for an answer, Mia Bella, I have to see you again." My breath caught in my throat. "But, I don't have anything to wear." It was the best I could come up with.

"Really? I could send you a dress." He was persistent. That was obvious from what I hear he's a man that gets what he wants all the time. Angela made sure that I knew exactly who I had been talking to. Edward Masen was not a man who took no for an answer. Crowned the Corporate Takeover King in 2011, CEO of a fortune five hundred company, and all around man of mystery, Edward Masen was a force to be trifled with. Its a wonder how he didn't make the Hottest 100 list or the Most Eligible Bachelors list. He must have a police against such things because he was definitely to be among the top of both list.

"Mia Bella? Are you still there?" My eyes snapped open. He was calling me and I should answer. A part of me knew this could be my only chance. To do something that was so outside myself. Something I never had a chance to do again. Hell it wasn't like men like Edward Masen fall out of the sky and to your feet everyday. Live a little for once. I was going to take this chance and be someone, even just for a little while, someone who was part of his world. Hell, maybe one day I'd write a best selling novel and be a part of that world on my own. Hey a girl could dream.

"Ok, yes. I'll go" The words came out of my mouth so quickly I didn't think he heard me.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8:00." With that the phone clicked. And the smallest sense of doubt crept up into me. Why did it feel like I sold my soul to the devil himself?

* * *

><p><strong>So reviews... I love them and you should leave them. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So the writing bug has hit! Let's hope it stays forever! Read. Review. Rejoice! **

* * *

><p>Epov<p>

He was dangerous and I knew it.

Screaming filled the air. Felix was working him over pretty good. Drugs was a dirty business, even more so when people like Mr. Giuseppe wanted to up the prices on my product. And then to think by telling me that only half of it sold. _Toro merda_. Of course it would get back to me that he was cheating me. Especially when some of my associates get wind that some of their customers are getting there coke at a cheaper price. All the screaming was getting to my head.

"Fermo." I tell Felix when I start to see him getting too excited. The sight of blood and sounds of pain was enough to get him to really get into it. I didn't need that. I need to make him an example of what happens when I am crossed. Sometime people need to be reminded of who I was and what I was capable of. In this case I was capable of a lot of pain. Passing Felix a towel, I step in.

"We seem to be having some conflict here, Mr. Giuseppe. It seems you think that over selling my product and lying about it, to me." I was calm on the outside, but on the inside I was furious. There was no way his small mind had come up with this plan it was too drawn out. We found offshore bank accounts with my money in them, there was only two people that could put money in or out of it. One of them was hanging in my warehouse. The other did not exist. Seriously the name was fake and lead to nowhere. No one had been putting money in or out of it. So that meant he had a partner or a boss in charge of this little scheme.

"I-I don't know nothing. I swear! I swear! I don't know nothing!" His eyes were shaking. I wanted to laugh. He was scared, trying to find a way out of this hole he dug for himself. Looking to me as if I was the the rope ladder sent down from the heavens by St. Andrew himself. Except I wasn't a rope ladder I was just a shovel, ready to fill in the hole with this _rifiuti _in it. I walked around his chair. placing my hand on his shoulder. I knew how these men saw me. I was either the one to save them or the one to put them in the grave. If crossed, I'd make sure the trip to the cemetery was a long and painful one.

"Marco, can I call you Marco?" I smiled a bit.

"We both know how this will end." He began saying no over and over, bubblering like the idiot he was. "It's only a matter of if your family will soon join you or not." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. He was ready to offer up anything I wanted to know. It didn't matter if his own mother were the one who told him to do this, he would sell her out if it meant his children would live.

"Era aro! Mi ha detto come i prezzi dei farmaci e dove li potrei vendere." Smiling, I pulled away from him and motioned for Felix to carry on with his job. He nods his head to me and I take my leave knowing that things are done here.

Figlio di puttana. The snake was at it again. Trying to be all buddy buddy with me while pulling the rug from under me. This was only one of the things I caught his hand in. He also was the mystery tip the police got about two weeks ago to raid one of my warehouses. Add that to the shipment that was late last month and I've found myself a snake in my henhouse. He was calling for war and I would be sure to give it to him that and more. I walked back into my office and kicked my feet up.

Things needed to be done. First things first, my father must be informed. He was the one with official power since I wasn't married yet. I was under him as far as the other families knew because of that fact. Once I was married, all the power would be in my is why Isabella is a priority at the moment. She was a means to an end. A way of moving up in rank that would look good on my arm and underneath me. She didn't know it yet but she was mine. Tonight would prove that to her. I had called her this afternoon just to make sure she knew that no was not an answer she could give me. Ever. It was part of me grooming her for her role as my wife. Now I just had to get her to understand that no one was allowed to have her, any part of her but me. She was a fighter underneath it all and that was important. I needed her to be like me. A force to be reckoned with and I needed her to accept that about me aswell as herself.

UCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUCUC

BPOV

She was perfect. And all mine.

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. Angela had done it again. I looked amazing. This dark blue dress made my skin look flawless. My hair was in an updo that had too many bobbing pins for me to count. She kept the makeup light stating that my natural beauty would shine through. I guess she was right. I knew I was attractive, but this beautiful? Never thought I could look this good since my awkward stage in high school with braces, and acne. But here I was ready to walk out my apartment and on a date with the Edward Masen, life sure has a funny way of panning out doesn't it?

I took the elevator down to the lobby. What met me was the man himself. In a black suit, silver tie and hair looking like his hands had just ran through it. He smiled at me and walked to meet me. My eyes on his, I felt myself moving towards him. Something in this man sings to me. It draws me in, calling me to come closer. I stop for a second. How can I feel like this? Almost like a force beyond my reasoning is pulling me. I don't think it's a good thing yet.

"Well aren't you more lovely than the first night I saw you?" His voice brought me out of the trance. "Thank you." I felt the slight blush on my cheeks but I had to say something. "You're not so bad yourself. Mr. Masen." My smile must have threw him off. He blinked at me then the look in his eyes changed. There was something there, something almost questioning who I was at my core. I would show him that part sooner or later. Until then I would be the girl he would always remember.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations<strong>_

_**figlio di puttana- Mother Fucker**_

_**Era aro! Mi ha detto come i prezzi dei farmaci e dove li potrei vendere.-It was Aro! He told me how to price the drugs and where I could sell them.**_

_**Once again feedback! I love it when you leave it for me!**_


End file.
